


Nights in Themyscira

by DaughterofHippolyta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHippolyta/pseuds/DaughterofHippolyta
Summary: Diana teaches Lena the pleasures of the flesh on paradise island.





	Nights in Themyscira

Themyscira the mythic stomping ground of the Gods and the home of myths and legends. The air felt different, you could feel the blessing and presents of the Gods. 

Marble statues and temples kept watch over the scintillating waters that surround the island and the waterfalls that weave their way through the heart of the island. 

To the south, looming walls of ivory white rock allow access to the aquamarine waters out at sea, connecting a small fishing harbour and charming town laden with bubbling tavernas. 

Across the island towards the east were endless seas of olive groves that glow greener than any others in modern day Greece, soaring, sun-kissed peaks and sheer-cut canyons from mythical Mountains keep hidden secrets and treasure. And to the west your eyes awaken to sweeping emerald green pine forests and shimmering ivory sands. 

In the heart of the island lies exquisite buildings of marble and stone. Villas fit for the Gods with exquisite mosaics and burst of colour amongst the crisp white backdrop. 

A buzzing marketplace with traders and music fill the air with the scent of spices engulfing your sense. The clash of swords and the sound of horses galloping in the valley to the North, the heart beat of any Amazon warrior. 

It was everything and so much more. No matter how Diana tried to explain her island home, it could never prepare you. 

And there she was in disbelief, standing on one of the many balconies of the royal palace. Lena leaned on the balustrade and tried to soak in as much as she could. 

A holiday was all she needed, just a few days to escape from it all, but this... this was something more. She could already feel her soul lighten and her mind at peace. They had only just arrived and yet it felt like home. 

Earlier in the morning, Lena was welcomed as one of their own. Something she never thought she would ever feel. Hippolyta embraced her with a warmth Lena had never felt before. Protective arms just like Diana's, yet a soft and melodic voice full of comfort and wisdom. Lena couldn't help, but notice the Amazon queen's beauty and how Diana resembled her mother. 

Hippolyta graciously showed Lena around the island along with Diana following close behind. It was unusual for Diana to distance herself from Lena, and it worried her slightly, until the heartfelt gesture was understood. Hippolyta and Lena walked with linked arms along the cobblestone streets, talking of life, philosophy, literature, science and one particular woman they both had in their hearts. 

Laughter and conversation followed the three women as they continued their stroll. Diana pointing out her childhood memories of training, learning and mischief. 

When they had reached the royal palace, Hippolyta gently placed her hands on the side of Lena's head cupping it gently, "Welcome home my daughter." 

Lena's heart fluttered, feeling unworthy of being called her daughter, but it all faded away when Hippolyta smiled and kissed Lena softly on her forehead. 

The Amazon Queen said her goodbyes for the evening. Just before they separated ways Hippolyta whispered into Diana's ear and Lena could see her blush as a shy smile escaped her lips. Lena made a note to herself to find out what caused Wonder Woman to blush. 

The sun was now starting to set as Lena watched on from the balcony. Lost in memory of earlier events. She hadn't noticed that Diana was no longer by her side, until she heard a voice coming from behind her. 

"Drachma for your thoughts?" Diana asked as she returned to Lena's side and embraced her from behind, wrapping her arms around Lena protectively. 

"I suppose, given where we are. A penny wouldn't be so useful." Lena laughed as she held onto Diana's hands, which were now comfortably around Lena's waist. 

"Not really no." Diana added sombrely. 

"Diana, why did you walk a few steps behind while we were walking with your mother?" Lena asked, wanting to clarify any doubt. 

"I know you've wished to have a mother like mine. I can only imagine the pain you went through as a child. I just wanted you to have apart of my childhood. I know it won't take back the years of pain and loneliness you felt growing up, but I wanted, if only for a moment for you to feel a mothers love. A love you were wrongly denied as a child." 

Diana's words left a rather large lump in Lena's throat. After everything they had been through, Diana always amazed her. What she didn't know, was that she had the same affect on the older woman. 

"Thank, you." Was the only words Lena could muster. 

They stood there lost in the moment watching the sunset over the island. A mixture of pinks, reds and oranges covered the sky. 

Eventually they broke apart and Diana lead Lena to her private chambers of the Palace. Diana's room was just how Lena imagined it. 

Her room was typical of Ancient Greek architecture and sculpture. It was classical and yet warm and inviting. A large bed with white sheets and numerous pillows covered the bed. From above there was a beautiful blue and white mosaic of Pegasus on the ceiling and a canopy of white fabric flowing over and around the bed luxuriously. 

A simple dresser was tucked away to the side as well as some shelves and decent sized personal library, containing Diana's most treasured books. A balcony opened the room up even further, bringing the view of the island into the room. You could even hear the sound of the waterfall. 

Diana's room was even complete with its own ensuite, providing more privacy and the option of a luxurious bath in the healing waters of the island. But a small section of the room, just by the opening to the balcony, contained a small area of candles, flowers and trinkets. On closer inspection it was a mixture of offerings to the Gods. It was Diana's small and private altar, a place of prayer and contact with her extended family. 

"If you like, you can have a shower or a relaxing soak in the bath." Diana suggested as she was rummaging through one of her draws. 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, but will you be joining me?" Lena asked seductively as she raised her eyebrow. 

"I would want nothing more, but I think for now it's best you go in, on your own. You'll need to conserve your strength for tonight." Diana countered causing Lena to bite her lip. 

"Is that right princess? Well then I expect great things tonight." Lena, left Diana alone In the room, making Diana second guess her decision when she saw Lena undress and turn her head slightly to smirk.  

"You'll regret that, Lena." Diana whispered as she bit her lip. 

                                                        ***********************

Lena turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, running it across her body. The warm shower had helped relax her, there was definitely something in the water on Themyscira and Lena was eager to run some scientific tests, but now was not the time. 

As she dried herself off, Lena felt even more curious for what was to come. She was about to walk out the bathroom when something caught her eye. While Lena was in the shower, Diana had slipped in and left something more comfortable to wear. 

It was a deep emerald green dress in the typical Greek goddess style. It was made, from what appeared to be silk, but when Lena traced her hands over the fabric, it felt nothing she had ever felt before. It was elegant yet humble and had two silver clasps on the shoulders holding the gown together. 

Slipping it on, Lena couldn't help but let a soft moan escape her throat, it was so comfortable. The plunging neckline was lower than what she first thought, but she didn't mind. Knowing all too well, that the dress was meant to be taken off. 

Now ready for the evening, Lena stepped through the door leading back to the bedroom.  It was much darker now as the night had truly made itself known, but now the room glistened, as numerous candles lit up the room and the light bounced of the mosaics. 

Lena took a moment to take it all in, when she heard a melodic voice singing. It could only have been Diana, but this was the first time she had heard Diana sing at all. Lena made her way closer and became instantly spellbound. 

Diana was dressed in a matching dress to Lena's, the colour was white as snow and instead of silver clasps hers were gold in the form of olive branches. The plunging neckline was just as low as Lena's, giving her a beautiful side view. 

Diana was standing on the balcony in front of the altar of the Gods, holding a gold tray containing a small silver chalice, a scroll from centuries ago and rose petals with perfumed oils. 

Diana was singing softly in Greek. 

Oh Goddess of Love   
Lend me Your Powers  
That my essence may Sparkle  
Draw to me my own True Beloved   
Spark our beings with the Magic of Love  
Let no impediment hinder our Path to Bliss  
Guide our Pairing with Wisdom  
Fill our Hearts with Tender Devotion  
Let us dance the Love & Passion of Equals  
Radiant, joyous beings sipping from Eternity's Cup

Diana carefully placed the gold tray on the altar and took the scroll in her hands. She turned to see Lena standing before her looking breathtakingly beautiful. Diana congratulated herself on picking out a dress that matched her eyes. 

"What is all this?" Lena asked in wonderment. 

"That, my dear, was a prayer to the Goddess Aphrodite. It is customary to give offerings and ask for a blessing before we start." Diana walked passed Lena with a smirk and returned to the bedroom. 

"Before we start what?" Lena asked as she followed Diana. 

"Your lessons." Diana added, putting the scroll on her bedside table. 

"Oh, I don't need any lessons. I'm very familiar with the female anatomy." Lena, was more than ready to play this game. 

"I'm aware of your knowledge, but you know nothing of mine." Diana smirked and Lena could have sworn she felt something between her thighs. Logically it was impossible, Diana hadn't even touched her. Or did she?

Not one to back down from a good game of chess. Lena took this in her stride and seductively walked over to Diana, closing the gap between them. 

"I know, I can make you beg." Lena whispered in Diana's ear before biting her ear. 

Diana only laughed, and pulled away, ever so slightly from Lena. Causing Lena to raise her eyebrow. 

"Playing hard to get, princess of Themyscira?" 

"No, just teaching you a lesson." Diana reached again for the scroll.

"This, is one part of twelve scrolls, containing Clio's treatises on body and pleasure. You will not leave this island until the Goddess Aphrodite herself visits you, and gives her blessing." Diana, was surprisingly serious. To the absolute delight of Lena. 

"So, that scroll is volume one?" Lena asked, more than eager to learn. 

"No, my dear. This is merely one section of volume one." Diana, was loving this too much. She was always the dominant one, but with Lena she had to learn how to share. 

Lena's eyes widen and a smirk that could sink ships appeared. "Then what are we waiting for?" Lena was all, but ready to remove Diana's clothes and get studying, but Diana was having none of that, or so she thought. 

"Get undressed," Diana commanded in a honeyed tone, an impish smile playing on her lovely face.

"No." Lena replied instantly, which threw the Diana completely. 

Lena was far from finished with expanding further on that comment when her hands moved to caress the sides of Diana's arms.

"I want you to undress me," Lena elaborated, looking up at Diana and biting her bottom lip with nervous anticipation.

Diana groaned in a mesh of exasperation at Lena's relentless teasing and pure desire for her, simple and quite frankly, tantalising request. It was one of the many things, Diana loved about Lena.

Diana took her time sliding her hands along Lena's sides just to get back at her for making her undress her in the first place, delighting in every hitched breath that forced its way out of her Lena's windpipe.

Diana's hand slid under the silk fabric and unclasped the silver clasp holding the dress together, carefully pulling away from Lena's captivating shoulder blades and letting it fall onto the fur rug beneath the bed. 

Diana agonisingly ignored Lena's captivating breasts as the fabric caressed her lovers skin. She focused instead on torturing Lena slowly. 

Diana twirled her index finger around comically in a gesture for Lena to turn around and face away from her, making the young woman chuckle appreciatively. 

But she wasn't laughing a moment later when Diana carefully planted several kisses along the curves of her neck and back. Diana decided then and there to keep laying more kisses as she got down on her knees and peeled Lena's lace underwear away from her skin, Diana's nose grazing against the small of Lena's back as she inhaled her lovers sweet natural scent.

Lena was even more impatient when Diana finally stood at her actual height and pulled Lena closer as their lips melded into each other.

"Mmm," Lena purred sensually, her forehead resting against Diana's as she breathed her in. "Now it's your turn," she added with a smirk. 

It was just a matter of helping Diana remove her dress before they were finally exposed to each other. 

And Lena was amazed.

This wasn't the first time she had seen Diana naked, but she was still stunned and left in an awed silence at every exquisite curve and muscles that exuded from her legs, arms and abdomen. She truly had the body of a Greek god. 

For Diana's part, her eyes wandered hungrily over every inch of Lena's creamy skin, Diana  longed to nestle her head between Lena's breasts, but this was a game of patience and Diana was going to stick to it. 

Lena merely curled her fingers around the taut lines of Diana's collarbone while gazing up into her brown eyes.

"I need you more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," Lena whispered into the night as 

Two pairs of lips descended on each other with need that taunted their heated flesh at every turn. Lena's fingers slipped around Diana's slender neck in-between kisses.

"Please lie down for me," Diana whispered, as a small smirk formed. 

Lena nodded, albeit nervously as she acquiesced and got comfortable on her stomach. It was always a fight of dominance between them, but tonight Lena was willing to let Diana have, some control. 

Lena sighed with deep pleasure at the first contact of Diana's supple hands making contact with her lower back, Diana's thumbs drawing vertical lines over the ridges of Lena's bones.

Diana began laying kisses over the crook of Lena's neck, her knuckles making firm marks across Lena's back as the deep massage continued. 

"Turn around," Diana whispered gently in Lena's ear when she was finally finished with her back. 

Lena's body already felt like jelly as she numbly moved to lie on her back as Diana straddled her waist. This wasn't the first time Diana massaged Lena, but this was somehow different, it was slower more painstakingly slower than usual. It only created a deep hunger of desire in Lena, not that she was complaining. 

Having a gorgeous woman like Diana so close to her and touching her in places where very few had gone before, was making Lena's whole body vibrate with anticipation.

Diana had no problem with letting her long fingers slide past the valley between Lena's breasts, tweaking her hard nipples just a little before continuing her ministrations over the taut muscles on her abdomen.

Diana's own breathing had become just a little shallower and more laboured at the heavenly feel of touching Lena's body, Diana was beginning to forget why she'd persisted with going slow in the first place.

Throwing caution to the wind Diana moved upwards, her lips encasing one of Lena's breasts, and nipping just a little with her teeth. While her tongue started to run circles across Lena's nipples. 

Diana knew exactly where to strike and for how long, and it was driving Lena insane with pleasure.

Lena moaned sharply, closing her eyes at the feel of Diana's velvety lips now caressing the searing skin on her shoulder blade. 

A few seconds later and the mood shifted to something far more amorous and ravenous between them. 

Lena's breath caught as her hands latched onto Diana's head and pulled her back up to her lips as they continued exploring one another.

Somewhere in the middle of Diana flipping Lena back onto her stomach and grinding their bodies slowly together that Diana made her very first request during this passionate interlude.

"Get on your hands and knees," Diana beckoned in a low murmur wrought with scalding lust just as her lips left a burning trail over Lena's back, making the latter's head spin.

Lena was curious as to what was going to happen next, but she had an instinctive feeling that she was going to like it. 

Once again Lena acquiesced and bent her body forward into a comfortable position, her legs spread apart on the bed. 

Diana caught Lena completely off guard when she slid in-between Lena's parted legs, gazing up at her, she lined up in front of the most intimate area of Lena's body.

Lena felt her thighs clench with a mixture of apprehension and anticipation as Diana's warm breath fanned Lena's pussy and her soft hands latched possessively onto the backs of her Lena's knees.

Lena nearly screamed with sodden ecstasy when the Diana's soft lips finally made contact with Lena's pussy, her tongue encircling that rosy bud which had the power to unhinge Lena completely. 

Lena could feel little beads of sweat forming all over the thin cleft of skin between her legs, her heart rate increased with every heart-stopping second it took for Diana's mouth to paint its own brushstrokes of ecstasy over and over again. 

The way that Diana's bottom lip kept rubbing salaciously against that sensitive fold of skin while her tongue delved deep into her wet cavern was enough to make Lena grind above her, giving herself over completely to the sensations spilling out of her.

"Diana... " Lena moaned, as her body began to shake. 

"Oh, God...!" Lena moaned.

Lena's hands gripped the headboard tightly as she rocked back and forth grinding her hips. Diana's hands in turn moved feverishly through the air and held on either side of Lena's waist as Diana's tongue dove into Lena's hot and aching centre with rapid intensity. 

The pleasure was almost too much for Lena and she could feel herself losing control. The sweet taste of ecstasy, was just too powerful to ignore.

Lena's eyes rolled back into their sockets when she felt that first burst creeping through her bones and her quivering belly as Diana kept sucking, licking and fucking her relentlessly. 

Diana began dragging out the sweet sensation for as long as possible. Until the flood gates opened and Lena came undone, her body collapsed on the bed and Diana covered Lena's naked body with her own. 

Lena's breathing finally became steady and Diana held Lena lovingly. 

"So, volume two?" Lena asked with a smirk slightly breathless. 

"Oh, we haven't even finished volume one." Diana smirked back. 

"But.... Didn't we just do volume one?" Lena asked confused. 

"Darling, that was just one sentence." Diana laughed bringing a welcoming smack from Lena. 

Diana reached over for the scroll and read a sentence. "True depths of pleasure can only be found with the deepest of hunger." 

Lena smirked and instantly knew where this was going. "Then you better prepare yourself princess, because my hunger will consume you." 

Lena took the scroll from Diana's grasp and tossed it aside before showing Diana what true hunger is.

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on my Wattpad account and I’m moving my superhero fanfics here.


End file.
